The Lone Shadow
by recon34117
Summary: In the wasteland, many legends and stories are told. Some are good, some are bad, some instill hope and courage within hearts of the listeners. Some, strike fear and terror to the hearts of many. One such legend, is that of the Lone Wanderer. Nobody knows who he is or how he goes about. All they know is that does great things. How he does it, is whole other story. L.W x ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: A Watchful Enigma**

_Capitol Wasteland - Roosevelt Academy _

_1400 – 11/29/2188 _

_200 years after end of the Great War._

Desolate. It is the one word the can describe the environment around Roosevelt Academy. In its prime, Roosevelt Academy was in a centre of a rather large town. It was one of the best places for a person, who wishes to be in the military, to start in. Before the war, it was a private school for Arts and Literature, but in prologues of the Great War it was converted into a military and officer school. During the Great War, the academy was always filled with students and volunteers. They had one of the best training programs and curriculum for the recruits and future officers that were enrolled there. During a survey or inspection conducted by the U.S military at that time, 46% of the officers ranging from sergeant to lieutenant along with 32% of the Special Forces and spec ops commandos were graduates of Roosevelt Academy. That and 78% plus of graduates survive after 3 years into service in active duty, showcasing their high survival and rate after training for 4 years at the academy. It comes to show that Roosevelt was the most sought after school for military training for the longest duration of the Great War.

Now, the once busy and lively neighbourhood surrounding Roosevelt academy is utterly decimated. The houses that once sheltered families and couples are now in ruins, if not, they were long burned from the heat that the bombs produced when hundreds of it dropped from the skies. The academy itself has seen better days. The administration building is still standing; the damage from the interior is not as extensive of that on the exterior. Some of the flooring from the upper floors collapsed and buried some of the desks and computers in the offices below. The two main buildings were not as fortunate. The damage rendered on the two was heavy. Many of rooms that had windows were destroyed or collapsed all the way down to the ground floor. The inner classrooms did not leave unscathed as some of them had small holes, it seemed like the floor on these rooms are about to give if one were to look carefully. Thankfully, the tunnels leading to a small bunker, storage room, database node room and escape route is still intact.

The storage room contained food, water, clothes, a stockpile of standard issue combats armour and a contingent of armaments primarily pistols, grenades, assault rifles, laser rifles and snipers rifles along with the a handful of heavy weapons like missile launchers and miniguns. These supplies are available for any personal or troops present in the academy. These supplies and armaments are only used in cases of land-based invasion, and as such the academy can be used as a main base of operations or a simple forward operations base depending on the need of the military.

The database node room contains the files, records, virtual simulation exercises, training videos, training materials such as books and training regimes for recruits, officers and power armour wearing shock troopers and the like. It is among the most secured and highly protected portion of the academy aside from the storage room and bunker. Not only that, but there are some high-tech gadgets and computer tables there that allow a tactical read-out of the area of the wasteland and the capitol. (Similar to the table in Anchorage in the HQ).

The small bunker in the tunnels is actually a reinforced barracks designed for officers, generals and very important individuals such as the president. Inside the bunker there are 3 rooms. The first room is the largest since it houses the soldiers. The room could typically contain 25 to 35 soldiers at a time. The second room is separated from the two and is reserved for the officers or important individuals such as senators or influential figures. It is not as large as the first or smaller than the third. It can house about 10 to 15 individuals only. The last room is the smallest of the three. Not only is it separated from the two rooms, but it is also reinforced and has a smaller room under it for additional protection or for hiding. This room has its own Protectron, two of it in fact along with a small supply of food and water and a small stash of weapons and armour. This room is meant for generals or for the vice president, president and secretary of defence. It can house 8 people at most, since it is also meant to house the occupant's family or personal guards.

All in all, the academy is a treasure trove for any scavenger, treasure hunter or settlers. The only problem is, the academy is infested with Super Mutants. These mutated, hulking, super enhanced bipedal were once humans whom turned into a bunch of semi-mindless green hulks. These 'mutants' are one of the strongest and deadliest foes one can come across in the wastes or in the ruins of D.C. They kill without mercy, but often times they capture some ill-fated waste lander. What they do to these people is a mystery and their fates are just as mysterious. Nobody knows where these creatures take their victims, and nobody wishes to know what kind of fate would befall on these unfortunate souls.

What is strange is that these Super Mutants show a degree of intelligence and sentience but they are driven by a 'goal'. What that goal is anyone's speculation. They are capable of speech, but barely. Setting up outposts and camps takes a small amount of intelligence, but creating ambush points and mapping out caravan routes and travel routes takes a lot, so in way these 'brutes' are capable of thought, speech and planning. So the whole 'mindless' uglies, as some people would call them, is out of the question.

At the present, the Super Mutants have taken hold of Roosevelt Academy and made it their base. Waste landers who travel near the academy would report that they would often see these Super Mutants patrol the area in groups and that more and more come in by the week, making it dangerous and suicidal for scavengers and passer-by's alike.

_Capitol Wasteland - Roosevelt Academy _

_(1845 – 11/29/2188) - Present Time_

The sun is setting on the waste land. Its last few rays of light slowly but surely dims on the walls and surfaces of the academy and the roaring fire and mad screams and laughs of the Super Mutants can be heard from a mile away along with the wails and cries of their victims as they are dragged inside one building. As the sun's light is about seconds away from leaving the wasteland, a figure can be seen atop a hill over-looking the Academy. Not much can be seen from him but his shadowy form, but if one would look closely enough, they could see a suppressed .308 calibre Sniper Rifle being held firmly in that person's arms, zooming in and scoping the academy. Nobody in wasteland knows why this person is doing so, but in few hours, they will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Unknown Assailant**

_Capitol Wasteland – Outskirts of Roosevelt Academy _

_(0700 – 11/30/2188) - Present Time_

Dawn. The sun rises from horizon, eager to bathe the dead and desolate lands of the wasteland and ruins of D.C and to awaken this lands occupant's for another day in the cold and harsh world. From the outskirts, behind a hill the overlooks a portion of the Roosevelt Academy, awaits a strike force of 35 heavily armed and armoured soldiers. These Men and Women who are armed to the teeth are none other than the famous Brotherhood of Steel. Soldiers and Scholars dedicated to preserving the knowledge and progress of man. To find, save and preserve technology for the sake of helping preserve the future and safety of humanity. These individuals go to great lengths to find these lost technologies from a long lost era and stopping at nothing to get what they believe would be the key to saving mankind. Now, 35 of these brave and strong individuals stand ready and awaiting orders to storm and take Roosevelt Academy from the grasps of the Super Mutants. Among these 35 brave soldiers is a small group of elites. This group is known as the "Lyon's Pride" composed of seven mixed elite soldiers that are either knights or paladins. They are none other than Paladin Sarah Lyon's the leader of the squad, Knight Captain Gallows the Spec Ops commando, Knight Captain Dusk the sniper of the group, Knight Glade and Paladin Vargas, both heavy weapons specialists and sniper/assault supports respectively. Knight Kodiak the explosives expert and jack-of-all-trades of the pride and last but not the least Initiate Jennings the newly graduate and latest edition of the pride.

The Pride is standing in front of 28 of their fellow brothers and sisters. They are a mixed group of initiates, Knights and a handful of Paladins. Some of them knew things are going to get messy for the initiates since for many of them, this is going to be their first battle and in the knowledge and hunches of their seniors, their last. Among those who know, is none other than Sarah Lyon's, the leader of this operation. She read the reports Gallows sent her a week prior to engagement. There are over 80 if not more than 100 Super Mutants entrenched in there, along with possibly 34 captives. Among them are 11 captured brothers and sisters including the newly appointed Knight named Trish.

**-Flashback – (5 days earlier) -**

_Capitol Wasteland – Ruins near Roosevelt Academy _

_(1620 – 11/27/2188) Afternoon_

_Trish and her group were composed of 7 knights, including herself, 12 initiates and a single paladin were sent out to scavenge and scout out a nearby ruin close to Roosevelt Academy, approximately 2 to 3 miles away from that location, far away from the patrol's range. They left the citadel at 6:00 A.M and arrived around 9:00 A.M at the ruins. She and her group have yet to uncover any substantial finds or gather important intelligence of the ruins. So, there leader, a Paladin, decided that they should stay and camp out for the night, resume searching, scavenging and scouting in the morning and leave in the late afternoon. Little did they know that they were already spotted even before they have could even arrive. _

_Capitol Wasteland – Ruins near Roosevelt Academy _

_(2120 – 11/27/2188) Nightfall_

_ It was dark. The guards who stayed up could not see anything from within 40 metres of more. The moon was giving little light tonight since it was only a quarter-moon state. Knight Trish was sleeping with her body in a sitting position at the floor. Her back was against the wall and her helmet resting on her lap. Her group was staying inside a house with its roof and walls still intact. There are currently 15 members sleeping while the other 5 are up on guard duty. They switch every 3 hours so everyone gets an even amount of sleep. It was all quiet. Trish was on the first shift and it as just an hour after her shift ended when all of the sudden sound of gunshots broke the silence._

"_SUPER MUTANTS!" shouted one of the female guards._

"_SHIT! THEY ARE ALL AROUND US! WE'RE SURROUNDED!" shouted another._

_The 5 soldiers were now on entrenched just outside the house. One of them went inside and started waking up the others and more importantly their Paladin commander._

"_Dammit! Everyone defensive positions! Bunker down inside and near the house! Hold them off!" The Paladin commander ordered._

_All of them took defensive positions on the windows and cover provided just outside the house. Laser Rifles slices through the darkness, attempting to hit the source of the flashing lights that flicker in the distance. The fighting was intense. In her group they only brought two heavy weapon specialists, two medics and a single sniper, her. The rest were riflemen. _

_ On the first 10 minutes, they were holding strong, they even managed to take down a decent number of their enemies and push them off a little. That all changed in the 25 minutes later when Trish spotted that the Super Mutants received reinforcements in the form of heavy weapons troops. A good number had miniguns and around four have missile launchers and the remaining troops have simple rifles. _

'_Oh no.' thought Trish 'this is bad!' she continued in her mind._

"_COMMANDER! Enemy reinforcements have arrived with heavy weapons! They have Missile Launchers Sir!" Trish reported to her commander._

"_Son of a Bitch! Everyone don't stick to close to the walls! TRISH! Transmit our Location and Report our Situation via Radio! Use that Ham Radio inside the house and signal for help! Hurry!" the commander barked._

"_Yes Sir! On it!" Trish replied. She then rushed to the Ham radio and recorded: "This Knight Trish of the Brotherhood of Steel, we are under heavy fire and suffering heavy losses. If any Brotherhood patrol receives this we need immediate assistance! To any who pick this up please relay or deliver this message to any Brotherhood of Steel personal and if you can come and assist! This message will repeat itself." She stopped the recording and inserts it into one of the ports of the old ham radio to transmit the message while looping it. As she finished she went back to the fray._

"_Sir! I finished transmitting the message! What do we do now?" She said._

"_Good Job Knight Trish, now we hold the line until reinforcements or help arrives!" Her commander said._

"_Sir! We are taking heavy fire from those Launchers! We need to take them out!" one of the knights suggested._

"_Easier said than-"Before the commander could continue he was interrupted with a shout._

"_Damn! INCOMING! Get Do-"The Initiate never finished as he was shot, clean through his helmet, in the head._

"_MARKO!" One of the Initiates shouted as his friend hits the ground with a thud, and blood seeping out of the hole where the bullet punched through._

"_Jason! Watch o-"A knight shouted at Jason, but she was too late, Jason was hit by one of the missiles when he was distracted by the death of his friend Marko. His body exploded as his body parts flew into different directions, painting his blood unto the walls and the floor of the battlefield._

"_NOOO! You Bastards! Go to Hell!" She shouted as she let loose a hail of rounds from her assault rifle at the source of the missile. She hit her mark. The Launcher was hit, and by luck, exploded in the face of the Mutant, killing it and any near it._

"_Sir we are taking Casualties! Marko, Jason, Britta, Peter, Joseph, Martha are Dead! Lisa is out cold and Vince is critically injured and in need of medical attention. We can't hold them for lo- AHHHHHHHKKK! "The Knight was cut off when a hail of rounds from a Minigun cut right through him. He fell onto the floor bleeding from numerous bullet wounds. He tried getting up, but died shortly afterwards. _

"_SHIT! Every one fall back inside the house now!" the commander screamed._

_As some of the fighters who were outside started running towards the entrance, the commander was hit by a bullet the hit his knee. He cried out in pain and crashed to the floor. The Mutants were pushing and Advancing relentlessly as over twenty of them died in the fight, but many more are still alive and advancing on all sides. _

_Knight Trish managed to take down her 6__th__ Target when he heard her commanders cry of pain. She shifted her sight to her commander as she saw him trying to crawl to the entrance. She gave him some supressing fire with her rifle, attempting to cover him as he pushes onwards. But her attempts were futile. She ran out of ammo. She quickly withdrew her 10mm sidearm and stared firing along with the remainder of her group. Then, she was hit in the shoulder. The padding helped stop the bullet but it mad her unbalance and she hit the floor. From the corner of her eye she saw her commander, being pushed on his back as a Super Mutant Overlord takes its Super Sledge and lifted it to the air above its head. She watched in horror, along with her still breathing brothers and sisters, as the sledge was brought down, on their commander's face. In an explosion of mass and gore their commander's head exploded under the weight and force delivered by the sledge. They have lost. She checked her 10mm pistol side arm. It was empty. All of them ran out of ammo. The Mutants saw this and capitalized. They rushed the house. They attempted to fight back with fists and pipes but they were overpowered in seconds. _

_ The battle was over. It took a good long hour before the fighting stopped. 11 of 20 men and women of Trish's group including her were captured. As they were being stripped of their weapons and armours while being lined up for imprisonment, Trish hope, no, prayed that someone got her message, anyone. She watches as her fellow comrades were forced to wear nothing but rags and if not their underwear's. She saw how some of the mutants were inspecting them, for reasons she did not want to know. Some of the mutant's eye's the females with malicious intent, and that included her. She was scared, frightened, weak, powerless and vulnerable. She sobbed softly, she knew what would happen if there rescue would not arrive. If she is not to be killed along with the others, then she feared she will suffer a fate worse than her comrades at the hands of her captors. She would be defiled, used and ravaged repeatedly until they grow tired or accidentally kill her. She prayed for a saviour to come and rescue her and her comrades in their hour of darkness. What she did not know, in a few days her prayers would be answered._

_**-Flashback End-**_

All the Sarah knew was that Trish and her group were captured 3 days prior to the start of the operation and before they were captured, they sent a message via short range radio transmission of their situation and imminent capture, hoping that any nearby Brotherhood Patrol will receive the message. Mysteriously, a box was found just outside the citadel and it contained a holotape recording of the message. The guards on duty did not see anyone during their shifts, but somehow someone dropped it off. Within the day they assembled the task force with 3 objectives.

The first one would be the rescue and evacuation of their imprisoned brothers and sisters along with any other victims.

The second objective is the purging of any Hostiles inside the Roosevelt Academy and any Hostiles who enter its perimeter.

The last objective would be the securing and fortifying of the Academy grounds to allow an outpost or forward operations based to be established in that area for future scouting and scavenging of tech.

With that in mind, she and the rest of the company prep up their rifles and weapons and check on their armours joints and system just to be safe. Just as everyone finished Sarah spoke:

"Alright, you know our objectives, rescue our people and other victim, eliminate any hostiles within the Roosevelt Academy grounds and secure and entrench this place as a base for future operations. Is that clear?!"

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" They chorused.

"Alright, everyone form up, rifles upfront, heavy weapons at the middle and snipers along with the medics, support from the rear." She ordered.

As everyone went into formation they rushed into the grounds and stormed the front. They expected it to be brutal assault. Bullets, lasers and missiles flying into the air, bodies dropping and body parts ripped off and sent flying. But what followed shocked everyone in the strike force. They were shaking, not of excitement or adrenaline, but of fear. Even the stoic and cool Gallows was quivering lightly for the sight was terrifying to behold.

There were bodies and body parts strewed throughout the inner grounds of the academy. The entire area smelled that of blood, decay and death. But these are not the bodies of humans, or their comrades. No, these bodies belonged to the Super Mutants. The bodies present in the inner grounds numbered in the 40's. Majority had their heads removed from their shoulders by either decapitation or by a gory explosion. The others kept their heads. But one can clearly see that they had bullet holes from where their heart, lung, larynx or brain used to be. The much Super Mutants had the face of terror and fear painted into their faces just before they died.

This alone, made every brotherhood of steel soldier's present feel a strong chill crawl up their spines. Many of the veterans, in their experience in fighting the Mutants, have never once seen fear in their eyes. Now, they see unrestricted fear etched in many of the mutant's faces and their eyes telling a story of an imaginable horror that their eyes saw just before they died. It was horrific.

After a couple of minutes, they managed to regain to composure, barely. They then split into 3 groups, one for every building to cover up for time. They braced themselves for what awaits when they open those doors. Sarah then spoke:

"Alright, all teams on my mark we breach the doors, use you short range coms to report, request assist and the like. Alright on my mark. Three…"

Everyone teased visibly.

"Two…"

They raised their rifles, aimed at the door.

"One…."

All of their fingers are now on their weapons trigger.

"MARK!" Sarah screamed through the coms.

Each team Busted their door open and rushed in, into the dark….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: Dare to Find out?…**

_Capitol Wasteland – Outskirts of Roosevelt Academy _

_(0740 – 11/30/2188) - Present Time_

The first thing that Sarah and the pride saw would be the corpses of some recently deceased Super Mutants. What was curios and at the same scary was in which direction their bodies fell or positioned after they died. It was clear to all of them. The Mutants, died running away. Some stood their grounds, but ended up like the rest. But, the question is what made these Mutants run? What terrified them so much that they cower and run for their lives? What kind of person, or monster made them so afraid? Their thoughts were interrupted when one of the paladins reported in to the others via coms.

"_To all brothers and sister steels, this Paladin Farow….We are inside the administration building, we have massive Super Mutant casualties here. The green bastards from what we can see here were… running away…. We also fou-…. Je-jesus Christ…w-w-what the f-fuck happened here." _The Paladin said. He whispered the last 2 out.

"_Sir, what are you tal-….Holy..Shit….what the hell did those green bastards got themselves into. Niko, check this out." _A knight beside Paladin Farow said.

"_Alright, I'm…on….it…" _Niko's voiced, croacked the last part.

"_Paladin Farow, Knight Niko this Paladin Sarah, what did you find?" _Sarah asked, slightly scared. There are a few things that could make a Knight or Hell even Paladin stutter in shock or fear, and now, she was hearing fear in their voices.

"…_The Mutant's i-i-inside the b-b-building…. They….they were….Slaughtered…" The _Paladin spoke in strained voice.

"…_.What do you mean…. They were slaughtered?" This time it was Kodiak who asked._

"…_.The Mutants…. They were cut down, by a sword and…..combat knives… what the hell, these knives….they were thrown?" _responded Niko.

"_Holy Shit…" _This time it was Paladin Hera from 2nd main building.

"_Paladin Hera, what do you have to report?" _asked Sarah

"…_Jesus ma'am, I don't think you would believe me unless you see this yourself." _Paladin Hera replied.

"_What is it paladin Hera?"_ asked Sarah

"_Ma'am, the muties here… had their heads blown to fucking pieces. All of them"_ said Hera.

"_Hell Ma'am, I'm here and I don't believe it…. Jesus whatever did…THIS… I hope it's not here anymore…. Otherwise I am out of here." _One of Hera's knights voiced out.

"_Korei, these Muties tried running away…..and look what happened to them. They were basically hunted down for goddamn sport…..MUTIES Korei! Made into fair-fucking-game like it was Muties hunting season!" _One of the strung out Knight replied.

"_Well then Miller, what do you suggest we do when we find the….thing…. that did this hmm?" _Korei said while gesturing to the corpses of Super Mutants. Before Miller could reply, Korei spoke again

"_We stand and fight? Look at the group over there behind the sand bags, Muties with Miniguns and Gatling Laser lying on the floor DEAD. Hide? Jesus, 2 of them were huddled together in the closet trying to hide, oh but look, they are DEAD!" _Korei shouted in the Coms.

"_THEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO THEN!" _Miller shouted deliriously, clearly scared out of his wits.

"_BOTH OF YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" _Hera shouted at the two. The two stopped talking, but still scarred nonetheless.

"_Things are going to hell here, and we haven't even fired out goddamn guns." _Paladin Vargas said via coms.

"_Yeah, well with the shit we are seeing it's no fucking surprise." _Knight Dawn snapped at Vargas.

"_Uhmmm guys, this Paladin Farow….. I got a live Mutie here. It's injured and dying but it can still talk. Hold on its saying something…." _Reported Paladin Farow

"…_.."_

"…_.."_

"…"

"_Paladin Farow, well? What did it say…." _asked a concerned Sarah

"…_."_

"_Paladin Farow this Paladin Hera, what did it say?" _Hera said, her voice laced with concern and fear.

"…"

_(GUNSHOT)_

"_SHIT! Paladin Farow do you hear me are you alright?" _Asked Hera. Everyone was listening for what happened.

"…_Holy...Shit…..This is Knight Niko…..The Mutie…It killed itself." _Niko replied, his voice clearly trembling.

"_..w-what did you mean…..it killed itself_." This time it was Knight Glade.

"_Th-this is Paladin F-F-Farow, you guys might want to hear this, I…..recorded…all of it.. Dear God. I'll play it through the coms."_

_("Record A122 –D45 – Play*)_

"_Sir we got a live one here!" One of Initiates shouted to his squad commander._

"_Marv, what's it status?" asked Farow_

"_It's alive but unconscious. It sustained a stab wound to its left lungs and one of its arteries was cut. I'm surprised it's still alive." Reported Marv_

_Uhmmm guys, this Paladin Farow….. I got a live Mutie here. It's injured and dying but it can still talk. Hold on its saying something…." _Reported Paladin Farow

_Before Farow could answer the Mutant awoke screaming and…crying_

_Farow's squad aimed their weapons at the deranged Mutant_

"_AHHHGGG GET AWAY FROM ME GET AWAY! LEAVE ALONE! LEAVE ALONE! (sobs) PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! (sobs) please…."_

"_Tell me what you know! NOW" Screamed Farow_

_The Mutant look at Farow….the eyes looked like that of… relief?_

"…_.Is…..is it over…..did…did. It….. go away." The mutant whispered._

"_Did what go away?" Asked Niko_

"_T-T-The monster…..I-It kill them…all of them…. Dead…They dead…..I knows it….I…I…I heard them… All of them…screaming…..screaming mercy….." The Mutant whispered to itself._

_The whole squad of Farow were all wide-eyed and rooted where they are….They are now completely shaken and scared. Marv was the first to snap out of it and asked:_

"_Wh-Where did…..did it come from?" Asked Marv_

_The mutant mumbled something incoherent._

"_Can you repeat that?" Asked Marv once more._

"_Shadows…..it… (sobs)….it….came..(sobs)…from the shadows….It kill there one second…then…..kill over there next…it…keep killing and….killing…and….killing….till screaming stopped…" the mutant muttered to itself._

_To say that Farow's team could have been more shocked was an understatement. They were absolutely shitting themselves. "What….in God's name attacked this place?" were there similar thoughts._

_As they were thinking they failed to notice the mutant taking a pistol. They saw it and prepared to kill the mutant, but before they could it pointed at its temple…_

"_screams…..screams will stop…..this way….it all stops…" it muttered one last time._

_(GUNSHOTS)_

"_Holy…shit….." muttered Niko._

_("Record A122 –D45 – End*)_

All was silent… one could drop a pin and everyone will hear it. They were completely disturbed of what they heard through the recording. Scared and terrified of what awaited all of them should they venture any further? It was then Sarah Spoke.

"_Paladin Farow…..I…I want you to keep that recording as evidence and….proof….of what happened here…" _Sarah said, shakily.

"…_..In all my years in Pride and In the Brotherhood, this…is the most disturbing thing I have ever heard."_ Said Gallows through the coms calmly but, his betrays him as it is shaking out of fear.

Before anybody in Pride could talk once more they heard a voice.

"Through Sword and Steel!" The voice shouted. Through a closed metal door

Everyone in Pride heard this; they knew it was a code only used by the brotherhood for identification. Sarah then shouted back

"Our wrath you shall fear!"

Just then the hatch opened and revealed an armoured Trish and behind her 2 others in their power armour with laser rifles at hand.

"Paladin Sarah! Guys, lower you weapons, rescue is here!" Trish said enthusiastically

The two behind here sighed in relief and went to tell the others of the news.

"Ma'am it's great to see you. I'm sure you are wondering why we are not tied up or dead." Trish asked calmly

"Yes, I am. Just how did you get free? And what in God's name happened here?" asked Sarah

"Well, it's hard to explain." Trish said

"Still, we need an explanation; here wear these so that the rest of the strike can hear it." Sarah said.

Trish then nodded and wore the piece of equipment. Just then Trish spoke.

"Alright, I'll start from the beginning…."


End file.
